


Where I Belong

by DvineInterFiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-17 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvineInterFiction/pseuds/DvineInterFiction
Summary: Regina Mills gets cheated on and decides to make a fresh start. She swears off relationships and decides to focus on her new teaching job. She goes out one night, with a few friends and ends up having an amazing night with a mysterious beauty. What she doesn't realize is that this woman will change her entire life.





	1. A terrible surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my new fic. The first chapter short and just introductory, so now SQ as of yet. But enjoy. Let me know what you think.

** A Terrible Surprise **

Regina Mills, a 26-year-old teacher, strolls through the airport. She had just arrived back after a four-day trip with her history students. It was amazing to see the kids actually appreciating the subject and this made her smile even more. She was happy to be back, excited to see her girlfriend of six-years, Mal, which is why she was surprised not to find her waiting at the arrivals gate. Looking at her phone and realizing it was indeed dead, she decides to grab the train and as the station is just around the corner from her house. “Maybe Mal got tied up at work,” she says to herself as she makes her way to their house. 

Regina and Mal met in their first year of University. They immediately hit it off, due to the fact that they were both Americans living in South Africa. Their friendship soon turned into a romance filled with expensive dates and lavish gifts and Mal doting on Regina as if she was a queen. Regina loved the attention and she gave everything she had to the relationship. Mal was now a successful Chartered Accountant and the work kept her extremely busy; she often worked late nights and weekends. Regina did not mind, she did miss her girlfriend and their sex life took a hefty knock, but she loved Mal. Regina had been working at Enchanted High school in Johannesburg, for the last three years. She loved everything about the job; the school the staff the kids, everything was perfect. 

Regina struggles to pull her luggage up their front steps, but eventually she gets everything inside. She closes the door and happily removes her coat and hangs it in the closet. She takes a deep breath and walks up to the bedroom. The moment she gets to first floor, she hears it. There is someone in her bedroom. When she opens the door, she is shocked into an utter silence. In their bed, Mal is busy riding a middle-aged man, and moaning at the top of her lungs. Regina doesn’t know what to feel as she stands there, looking at her girlfriend. She turns around, ready to close the door and walk away, when she remembers something. Taking a deep calming breath, she walks into the room and straight to her night-stand, snatches the photo of her parents, and walks back out. She feels the tears streaming down her face as she drives, but doesn’t pay them any notice for now. She books herself into a hotel and starts making some calls, first to her a moving company and then to a few old friends. 

[x] 

Now, three months later, she’s unloading the last box from her car and peering up at her brand-new little house. It’s been a struggle to get here, but she’s glad she made the choice that day. 

Mal tried phoning her, begging her, pleading and then eventually placing blame and throwing insults. She refused to see her in person and did not answer any of her calls. She wanted a clean break. When you see the person, you were in a relationship with cheating on you, it changes you and Regina was not willing to sacrifice her dignity for a person like that. She arranged for all her belongings to be packed up and stored until she could find a new place. She, regretfully, quit her job after Mal started showing up at school and decided to start fresh. An old University friend of hers got her an interview at her school and they immediately hired her. Everything fell into place and now here she was; a new house, a new job, and a new city. Things were looking good. 


	2. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story moves quickly so I hope that you stick around.

** Chapter 2 – New Life **

So, it turns out that starting a new life, on your own, after so many years is quite...boring, and really lonely. The first month went by quickly, settling into a new job and learning all the ins and outs, take up a lot of time, so does planning, when you start in the middle of the school year. The staff at the new school was really nice and welcoming. Regina even liked her Head of Department, Eugenia. She of course had her friend, Kathryn, to speak to and was pleasantly surprised to find that her seat in the staff room was next to Kathryn’s. It was great catching up with her and getting back on track with a friendship that drifted a bit due to the fact that they lived in different cities (and the fact that she was in a relationship and Kathryn was very much single). After six months in a new city, she was really getting lonely, but the risk of going out and being hit on, was just not worth it.

When Regina entered the staff room on Monday morning, she was not surprised that Kathryn was waiting for her. “Good Morning sunshine, how was your weekend?” Kathryn greets her holding out a cup of coffee. Regina takes the cup from Kathryn and takes a large gulp and sighs as it runs down her throat. “HMMMMMM, you are my favorite person.” Regina says with a smile before answering the question, “Oh, you know, marking and prep work, add me binge watching Orphan Black and you have a full weekend,” Regina chuckles at herself before adding, “and yours?”

Kathryn smiles smugly at Regina, “Do you really want to know?” but before Regina can reply, Kathryn jumps right in, telling her about how she met the most gorgeous hunk on Friday night, “I swear he is pure muscle! He drilled me so hard that I still can’t walk properly!” Kathryn finishes. Regina simply stares at her, mouth turned into a scowl as she fights the urge to puke. Kathryn is a great friend but she is a bit too lose with her body. “You know Reg, why don’t we go out together this weekend? We can go to that gay club that just opened up and find you someone delicious to take care of your itch?” Kathryn says. Regina snaps her head back to her friend before replying in a shout-whisper, “ I.Do.Not . Have.An ...itch! I just got out of a relationship. I do not need another person messing with my life.” Regina says and was about to continue, when the Principal, enters and starts off the morning meeting. After the meeting, Regina gets up and leaves the room, she has another department meeting before the day officially starts. Kathryn packs all her things in her bag and when she moves to get up and head on her way, Ruby Lucas plops down next to her. “Hey slutty, we need to talk.” Ruby says. Kathryn just looks at her before replying, “about what Rubes?”

“Well you see, Regina is a delicious piece of ass and I have been trying to get her to come out with us for a while now, but she just refuses. I could help to over-hear your conversation and I think it’s about time that we join forces, don’t you think?” Ruby says. 

“Yeah, she needs to get laid Rubes, I fear for her health if she goes on like this. It’s been long enough.” Kathryn replies.

“Okay,” Ruby says while leaning in closer to the blonde, “We are going to drag her out on Friday, you bring the booze and I’ll get the girls together for a wild night.” 

Kathryn stops and thinks for a while before she speaks again. “Okay Rubes, but just make sure that whoever takes the bait, is not too clingy, Regina really doesn’t want a long-term thing right now. We just want her to lose that stick up her butt.”

“Deal!” Ruby says. “See you on later Kat.” Rube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want. I'll probably update this once a week (Sunday).


	3. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets a fun night out. Not that she has much choice.

**Chapter 3 - Friday Night **

  
Regina’s week had been a surprisingly busy one. She was slammed with marking and teaching and planning an excursion for her classes. Her Head of Department was so impressed with what she did at her previous school, that she wanted her to do something similar now. It was for that reason, and only that reason, that she once again declined Kathryn’s invitation for a girl’s night out. Making her way back home after school, she was happy that she could simply relax with a glass of wine.

  
At six o’clock, she was dancing in her pjs, while preparing a quick dinner for herself. She was so distracted by the loud music, that she didn’t hear her front door opening, nor the sound of people entering her house. She yelps when the music suddenly turned off. She turns around and sends a seething glare at whoever has invaded her home.

“Kathryn! What in heavens name are you doing sneaking into other people’s homes?”

Kathryn stifles a giggle at her friend's dance moves before answering, “Well doll I was simply enjoying the show.” She then breaks out into a burst of laughter that lasts a while longer than justified when Regina turns beet red.

Regina finally realizes that Kathryn was in her house when she was not supposed to be and asks, “Why are you here Kat? I told you I was not going out tonight?”

  
Kathryn gave her a sly smile. “Well you aren’t going out with my dear friend, but you are going out. The cavalry should be here shortly, "she drawled out.

Asif on cue, the doorbell rang loudly through the house. Regina groaned out her frustration before gesturing to Kathryn to get the door while she finished off her meal. She didn’t even have time to switch off the stove before the ever-loud Ruby Lucas strolled into her kitchen with a whole kit trailing behind her. Looking down at Ruby’s luggage.

Regina scowled at the woman before asking, “What are you doing with that Ruby? You are not planning on staying the night are you?

  
Ruby gave Regina a devilish smile and a shrug before bringing her bag in front of her. “Oh no my lovely friend, we are going to doll you up and then feed you to the hungry lady wolves tonight.”

Regina immediately shook her head at the statement and started her reply but was interrupted by Kathryn grabbing her arm, pulling her along and Ruby pushing her from the back. Before she knew it, she was being shoved into the bathroom with a commanding “shower” from both her friends.

Twenty minutes later, walking out of the bathroom, she was once again ambushed. It all happened in a whirl-wind of clothes and make-up and various other things.

At 7:45 exactly she was shoved out her front door and into her car, with only the briefest of instruction as to where to go (at least she could convince those to tyrants to go in her own car).

  
[x]

  
She pulled into the parking space and stared at the building she was supposed to enter. She knew that Ruby was already inside, waiting, due to the text she received a few moments ago.

  
**Ruby Lucas: Hey Gina, we’re in the back on the left. I’ll have a drink waiting for you just get your but over here**.

  
Regina stared at her phone as she reread the text, and then her eyes trailed back to the building. It was a simple restaurant and Ruby assured her that they were going to have a nice, relaxing time. So before she could psych herself out, Regina took a deep breath and excited the car. She walked up to the establishment with all the confidence she could muster. She was just inside the door when a big group of people came shoving passed her.

After struggling to get through the crowd she straightened her shirt before trying to seek out her friend. She spotted her leggy companion, at a table closer to the back, just as she said she would be. She was clearly flirting with the table’s waitress if the touching and exaggerated laughter was any indication. Regina gave a little shake of her head while moving closer to the table and saying to herself “some things never change,” but as she got a little closer, the waitress moved away and Regina’s eyes were pulled to the space were she stood.

In that spot, Regina saw the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on. Stunning cheekbones sat under shocking green eyes and pink rosy lips that drew up in a earth-shattering smile that stole Regina’s breath right out of her lungs all topped off with beautiful, blonde princess curls that hung elegantly over her shoulders. She felt like she was frozen in that moment, as if she couldn’t move for the fear that this woman would vanish if she blinked.

She was pulled out of dream by Ruby’s voice calling to her. “Hey Gina, over here.” Regina lightly shook herself back to the present and approached the table, forcing herself to focus on her friend rather than the gorgeous blonde.

Ruby took the time to introduce her to the rest of the people. “Ladies, this my old friend Regina, she’ll be joining us tonight so let’s teach her how to do things properly.” Regina couldn’t remember any of the names or focus on most of the things that the people were saying.Unfortunately all she remembered was the name of the woman seated next to her. “Emma”.

For the next two hours all Regina could do was smile and try to contribute something to the conversation, while drinking the many cocktails that were placed in front of her. She was trying really hard to keep her heartbeat under control and to avoid the blonde as much as possible. The woman was confident and intelligent and could steal the conversation without trying.

Regina was about to make an excuse and bail, when Ruby made an announcement. “Alright bitches, it’s time to go shake our asses off. Drink up let’s move.” Before Regina knew what wad happening she was once again, with much protest, whisked away to a new location.

This time it was a booming club filled to the brim with woman of all kinds. It was hot and loud and definitely not her scene, so she did what she could to get herself a little more relaxed, she had a few shots with the girls before they all went dancing. Regina declined that offer successfully and stayed seated at the bar. She watched Emma on the floor dancing and swaying to the music. A couple of times she was approached by other women and hugged or blatantly propositioned something else but she never gave them any sign that she wad interested, clearly there to simply enjoy the company of her friends.

Regina turned back to her drink and was once again lost in her thoughts. She sat like that for long moments before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and found a clearly very drunk woman standing close to her. “Well why is such a good looking lady sitting alone. I could show you a good time. Why don’t you come home with me?” the woman aid slurring badly. Regina tried to decline the offer in a friendly manner but the advances got even worse.

The woman backed Regina up into the bar and was leaning in so close that Regina could smell, and almost taste, the whiskey on her breath. Regina was extremely uncomfortable and was starting to panic when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her away from this situation.

She kept her eyes down and when she looked up she was staring straight into those gorgeous green eyes of Emma. Emma gave the woman no notice as she wrapped Regina into a protective hug and swaying with the music. She kept looking at her while giving her a knowing smile. Regina couldn’t think of anything else and when she opened her mouth to thank her beautiful saviour, Emma did the most unexpected thing. She leaned in and captured Regina’s lips in a kiss. A kiss that instantly made her knees go weak and soaked her panties through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. I love reading your comments. See you all next week. New chapter will involve a Rating change. You have been warned.


	4. Friday Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Friday night. Warning the Rating jumps to E from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm posting early, but I have a big bachelorette weekend and I would not be able to post the weekend.

**Chapter 4 – Friday Fun**

  
Regina lost herself in the feel and taste of Emma’s lips. She could feel herself losing control and she didn’t even care. She was being consumed by the passion she felt behind it. She felt a whine leave her throat when Emma pulled back. When she finally composed herself enough to open her eyes, Emma was staring at her with hunger in her own.

“I’ve wanted to do hat since the first moment I saw you,” Emma said.

Regina smiled and wanted to reply but Emma cut her off. “Let’s get out of here,” Emma said.

Regina was a bit taken a back. “What?” Regina asked in shock.

Emma leaned in and kissed her again before saying. “Take me home Regina, I don’t think I want all our friends to see me fucking you right here.”

Regina responded immediately by grabbing Emma’s wrist and dragging her out of the club, thanking the universe that she was here with her own car. She got inside and as soon as Emma was in, he drove off. She was so focused on getting to her house as quickly as possible that she didn’t notice Emma leaning over until she felt her hand sliding up the thigh and rubbing her core through her jeans. She let out a quiet moan at the friction, just shy of being enough to get her, her release.She sped up even more and soon they were parking in her drive way.

Neither of them wasted any time in getting out of the car and making their way into the house. Once they were inside, they both took off their shoes and jackets. Emma was still hanging her jacket up when she was turned around and shoved up against the wall. Regina attacked her lips with a fierce need and they both lost themselves in the moment.

That was until Emma spun them around and picked the brunette up. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and allowed Emma to devour her neck.

She only stopped for a moment to ask, “Bedroom?”

Regina pointed in the direction and Emma carried her all the way. This gave Regina the chance to nibble on any piece of skin she could find. She latched onto Emma’s ear and suckled and nibbled there until the blonde let out a hearty groan of pleasure.

They didn’t waste any time in divesting each other of their clothing and once Regina’s back hit the bed, she was burning from need.

Emma kissed her slowly, and trailed kisses down her jaw, neck and to her breasts. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and was rewarded with a gasp from Regina. She slowly slipped her hand down between them and slowly parted Regina’s folds.

Emma groaned at the wetness she found and was lightly playing with the brunette’s slit when Regina lost her patience. “I can’t take teasing now, just Fuck me, there’ll be time for slow later.”

Emma didn’t have to be told twice; she was turned on beyond belief. She lowered her hand to Regina’s entrance and entered her with two fingers. She started a deep, slow pace, but it seemed that the brunette was not having any of that.

Regina just moaned out “more” and Emma picked up a thunderous pace; drilling into the woman. This had Regina mewling and writhing under her and soon she could feel the brunette’s walls quiver around her fingers. It was magical, to feel this magnificent woman be reduced to a sexy mess and a few moments later Regina released a scream so arousing that Emma almost went over along with her. She slowed down as she helped the woman ride out her orgasm and then laid gentle kisses to her neck and cheeks.

She smiled down at the remarkable beauty. “You are absolutely beautiful.” Emma said while stroking a few strands of her from Regina’s face.

Regina didn’t say anything in return but simply flipped them over before descending down Emma’s body; leaving kisses and nips as she went. Once she reached her destination, she wasted not a single second before she started devouring the blonde. She groaned at the first taste. Emma was sweet with just the right amount of tang. She moved her tongue between the blonde’s clit and entrance a few times, before circling her nub with the flat of her tongue.

“God Regina, your mouth is amazing!” Emma shouted.

Regina took the little pearl into her mouth and sucked it hard while still continuing her circular motions. It didn’t take long for the blonde to start grinding her hips in time to Regina’s tongue and then she was coming in her mouth, juices running out of her as she releases a long passionate scream of “Regina!”

They lay next to each other for a while catching their breath, when Emma turned over onto Regina and positioned herself between the brunette’s thighs. Emma leaned down and captured Regina’s lips with her own, while moving her hips to slide their cores together.

“I actually wish we did this at my place, so that I could fuck you with my strap on, “Emma said.

Regina liked the sound of that and she was just too happy that she could help.

“Well just give me two minutes,” Regina said and then lid out of bed and moved over to her dresser, after opening it up she produced a brand new box and Emma’s eyes darkened immediately.

The blonde jumped up and grabbed the box from Regina, then made her way to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing the harness and the thick eight inch, blue, cock was protruding from between her legs.

Regina stared at the gorgeous sight before her and with her finger beckoned Emma closer. The blonde wasted no time in approaching the bed and crawled towards her prize. Regina spread herself wide open and pulled the blonde down on top of her. With an ease of old lovers the connected again and kissed with fever until Regina shifted and positioned the head of the toy at her entrance. She was wet and swollen that it only took the blonde two thrusts to be buried deep inside the gorgeous brunette.

Their bodies moved in an immediate rhythm and slowly they built up speed. Soon hey were panted and moaning in unison ; sweat running down their bodies as they chased their peaks.

Regina was the first to scream her release, a roaring “Fuuuuuuck Emma!” as she reached her euphoric release. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. Emma moaned at Regina’s scream and soon she picked up her pace, thrusting harder and deeper into the woman below her. Regina was barely over her first orgasm when she was hurled, head-first, into a roaring second. This one so powerful that she release a spurting stream of ejaculate. That was Emma’s undoing as she came with a cry at the feeling of Regina’s cum against her skin.

The rest of the night was spent either fucking furiously or slowly taking each other to their peaks. It wasn’t until the sun started rising that they fell into an exhausted sleep, curled around each other and breathing in the smell of the woman in their arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please. I love hearing from you.


	5. Sunday Blues

** Chapter 5 – Sunday Blues **

Regina stretched out her sore muscles with a contented hum. The burn was a delicious reminder of the mind-blowing sex of the previous night. She’d never experienced such a skilled lover in her life. With those thoughts, she reached out to the person in question; hopefully to continue what they started last night. With a deep frown she lifted her eyes when her palm was met with cold sheets. The utter disappointment set in at the sight of her empty bed. She scanned her room and realized that the blonde’s clothing was missing as well. She fell back onto the bed and could feel the burning in her eyes at the realization that Emma, _ hmmm  _ _ Em _ _ -ma _ , had left her without a word. It hurt, and she couldn’t understand why. “This was just one night, you fool, snap out of it!” she scolded herself. 

After a short pity party for one, Regina gathered herself and slipped out of bed, putting on her silk robe and dragging her sorry ass down to the kitchen. When she rounded the corner, the smell of coffee invaded her senses and she was filled with immediate hope that Emma stayed after all. Her face fell as she took in the empty kitchen. There was indeed coffee, freshly brewed, and a plate on the counter with some fresh pastries. Next to it was a note. She grabbed herself a mug and poured some much-needed coffee, before picking up an Apple Danish and taking a seat at the kitchen counter; staring at the folded piece of paper with her name on it. She sat quietly and delicately nibbled on the treat while savoring her coffee. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the note. 

_ Good Morning Beautiful  _ _ 😊 _

_ Firstly, let me just say that I am extremely sorry for not being there when you woke up. I had some important things this morning that I couldn’t put off. It killed me to leave you there looking even more yummy than last night.  _

_ Thank you for the most amazing night of my life. _

_ See you soon  _ _ 😉 _

_ Emma _

Regina read the note and realized, much too late, that she was smiling like a buffoon. Then she noticed the last line, “See you soon?” she said loudly. Wondering how Emma would do that without leaving a phone number. She thought back to the previous night and realized that she should not get hung up on seeing this woman again. Yes, Emma was amazing in bed, but she didn’t know anything about her and she just got out of a relationship. “Yes!” she said to herself. “Last night was just that, one night,” she continued her inner monologue before her traitorous brain supplied a silent - _ best fucking night of your life Mills. _

After breakfast and a refreshing, brain-cleansing, shower, Regina spends the rest of her Saturday watching some Netflix rerun and trying not to think about green eyes and beautiful golden hair. Unfortunately, her endeavor is unsuccessful, she realizes, as she finds herself scrolling through multiple social media accounts in search of the blonde that destroyed her mind, and body. By the end of the night, she is frustrated with herself. She constantly checks her cell-phone in the hopes that Emma took her number and would message her about meeting up again. The only messages are from Kat and Ruby inquiring about the previous night, and she is too devastated to reply. She decides to call it a night and eventually drags her sulking, pining, body to her bed and falls into a fitful sleep.

Regina’s Sunday is spent much in the same manner, that is until she brings out some wine and attacks her students’ essays with a little too much aggression. Once again, she spends the day staring at her phone, and again no message of any form of contact is made by the blonde. That night, Regina drags herself to bed, a little drunk and very depressed. “Great, I am so going to regret this in the morning,” she says before drifting off into sleep.

Monday morning has Regina woken up by an incessant buzzing beneath her head. She digs for the source that is disrupting her sleep and after realizing it’s her phone presses a few buttons and with a gruff “Ello” answers the phone. 

“Regina! Please tell me, you’re not still sleeping! Staff meeting starts in 15 minutes!” Kathryn yells over the phone.

Regina doesn’t respond, but simply jumps out of bed and rushes through her morning routine. She skips breakfast, and probably breaks a thousand traffic rules, but makes it into her parking spot 25 minutes later. She doesn’t take any of her things with her except for her purse and is rushing into the staff room just as the principal is finishing his morning greeting. He sends her a glare and with a “glad you could join us, Miss Mills” he continues with the meeting. 

Regina takes her seat next to Kathryn and when a huge cup of coffee is pushed in front of her eyes, she sends her friend a grateful smile and words out a “Thank you.” The meeting continues and Regina finally feels herself relax after the hellish start to the day. She is vaguely aware of the new faces sitting at the back table in the room (must be new student teachers) and examines them. There seems to be four of them, all still young and fresh-faced. Two guys and a girl are sitting around the table, but the fourth one is obscured by the body of a young guy, dressed in all-black. She is staring directly at Regina, licking his lips and clearly checking her out. She sends him a seething glare. This seems to get his attention as he scoots himself further down his chair and ducks his head. The action causes the person on the other side of the table to come into view, and Regina’s eyes grow wide and her heart speeds up! All the blood rushes out of her face and she loses the ability to breath. There, sitting opposite the sleaze, staring directly into Regina’s eyes with all the confidence and bravado of Friday night, is Emma. 

Before Regina can look away, Emma sends her a sly-cocky little wink and blows her a kiss. Regina is still stunned and looks down at her hands. Trying to figure out how the fuck she’s going to handle this situation. If Emma is a student teacher, then that means that Regina has to deal with having the insufferably arousing blonde around her. This is a mess; student teachers were off limits and could get you into big trouble. 

“Fuck me” Regina silently whispers to herself as she takes another peak at the blonde, who is still staring at her with a smug smile on her lips. Emma must have read her lips because the next thing she notices is Emma mouthing back at her “gladly,” before smiling even bigger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is nothing exciting in this one, but bare with me. Please drop me a comment, I'd love to hear from all of you. check me out on insta under @dvineif. It's still a new account though.


	6. WTF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post. My life has been crazy and I'm struggling to fit everything in. This might not be my best work, and I am sorry. I promise that my chapters will get longer after this. however, I will not be able to post this Sunday, but the good news is that after Tuesday, I'll have a a lot of time to write so i'll be making it up to you with a big post. Thanks for sticking with me.   
As always, please leave me a comment or any feedback. I love hearing from you.

** Chapter 6 - ** ** WTF? **

Regina was flustered, there was no question about it. She couldn’t breath as she rushed out of the staff room as soon as the meeting was over. “This is not happening to me," she said to herself. She kept her head down and hurried to her next destination. On Mondays all the teachers had their general staff meeting, followed by a subject meeting with their Head of Department. This is w h ere Regina was headed. She rushed into the class, took a seat and tried to get her breathing under control. Emma was here, and will be for a few weeks at least. What was she going to do? “I’d have to talk to her,” she said to herself quietly. 

“Hey Regina!” 

Regina jumped from the sudden voice and turned to find Tina Bell smiling as she took a seat next to the brunette. 

“Hello Tina, how are you?” Regina asked.

Tina started rambling about herself and how her weekend was. Regina nodded to show that she was listening, which she wasn’t really. She was too busy thinking about the blonde that was at her place of work and how she was going to handle the situation. She was, once again, lost to her worries and didn’t hear Tina  asking her about her weekend. She shook her head slightly and answered with a short “It was fine,” but luckily before the blonde could ask any more questions, their Head of department entered the room followed by the dark-haired student. Regina failed to notice that the all the other staff members had taken their seats.

“Good morning colleagues,” Ingrid said.

Ingrid was in her late thirties, with beautiful blonde hair and stunning eyes. She was definitely a catch, but Regina got a strange feeling from the woman. She made her feel uncomfortable with her tales about her sex-life. It was highly unprofessional and to be honest gave Regina the creeps. 

“As you heard during the meeting, we have a few student teachers with us for the next month and I would like to take this opportunity to introduce them to you.” Ingrid continued. “This is Killian, he is currently a third year. So, I thought it would be good to place him with you Miss Bell.”

Tina smiled politely at the young man, before speaking to her superior. “I’m sorry Miss Fisher, but I don’t think it would be wise, as I only have Grade 12 students and it would be difficult for a student teacher to handle their work load at this time. I know that they are here to learn but I believe it would be best to place them with a younger group.” Tina said  apologetically .

Ingrid considered this and after a moment of silence gave a single nod before speaking. “I believe you are right. Well, Archie that means that you are the lucky winner today. Please see to it that Mr. Jones gets all the help and support he needs.” Ingrid finished her statemen. Archie simply gave a nod and a smile before standing up to shake the young man’s hand. 

Regina let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the blonde was not part of her department. However, her relief was short-lived as at that moment, the young woman, stumbled into the room with a shy “sorry I'm late” to the rest of the audience. 

Regina looked to Ingrid, who turned to the blonde and gave her an appreciative once-over. With a smug smile she addressed the rest of the group again. “This, ladies and gents, is Emma Swan. You all know Mrs. Lucas. Well, this lovely (Ingrid turned and winked at Emma) lady, is her grand-daughter.” Ingrid finished her sentence and turned to Emma, licking her lips before continuing. “I believe that she is a woman of many (Ingrid licks her lips again) talents and would be a great asset to our team.” 

Regina felt a raging stab of anger coursing through her body at the hungry gaze that Ingrid had set on Emma. Emma on her part looked completely at ease with what was going on and that made Regina wonder if these two had any history as well. She didn’t even notice that she was still shooting daggers at her colleague when an elbow connected with her rib. As she tuned back into the conversation, she realized that Ingrid was waiting for a response from her. “I’m sorry, Ingrid can you please repeat that?” Regina sneered at the older blonde. 

Ingrid gave her a quizzical look before repeating, “I was saying that Emma here will be spending the month with you.” Regina smiled wickedly at that.  _ At least Emma would be away from that skank _ she thought to herself. She was shocked at her own reaction and couldn’t understand why she was so upset over it.

“Very well,” was all she said before the meeting continued and after discussing the upcoming trip to Soweto, the meeting came to a close. Regina, once again, rushed off, this time heading straight to the bathrooms where she locked herself in a stall and tried to get all the emotions under control. After 10 minutes, she was able to straighten herself out and went to open the cubicle door, only to be pushed back in by two forceful hands. She was in utter shock as she stared into those familiar emerald eyes. 

Emma pushed her up against the wall and wasted no time in attacking her lips with a fierce and hungry kiss. She gasped at the sudden move and the parting of her lips allowed the blonde to enter her move with her talented tongue. She couldn’t keep the moan from slipping out of her mouth and that only spurred the blonde on even more. Emma growled at the sound and in a quick move, lifted Regina off of her feet, bunched her skirt up over her hips and planted her ass on the toilet seat. She immediately sunk down to her knees, spread the olive-toned thighs and licked her lace-covered core. 

“Fuck, I love how you taste,” the blonde groaned out. “I’ve been waiting to do this ever since I saw your this morning.”

Regina tried to push Emma away from her, but when the blonde pulled her panties aside and dove straight into her already drenched core, all the resolve left her body and she gave in to the mind-blowing sensation. “Oh God Emma” she whispered to the room. “just make this fucking quick,” Regina added before grabbing the blonde’s head and pushing her closer to her pussy.

Emma was gorgeous and was an amazing lover, but she was a fucking master at eating pussy and Regina didn’t even care that they could get caught at any moment. All thoughts left her when Emma sucked her throbbing clit into her mouth and started sucking on it hungrily while simultaneously circling it with the flat of her tongue. All Regina could do was bite her arm and pray that she could keep quiet, because only a few short moments later she was throwing her head back, in a silent scream, as a powerful orgasm rocket her body and sent her spiraling out into pure unadulterated heaven. “ God, I missed your taste,” the blonde said.

She gave herself a few moments to recover, before grabbing Emma by the collar and kissing her with all the gratitude and passion she felt. Regina pulled back and looked at the blonde, gave her another sweet kiss before saying. “We can’t do this.”

Emma looked confused at the statement and a disappointed “why?” left her beautiful lips.

Regina hated herself for giving in to this amazing creature. “It’s against the rules, and even if it weren’t, I’m not looking for a relationship.” 

Emma laughed at that. “Who says I want a relationship?”

Regina didn’t know what to say, so she just stood there, staring at the blonde. Emma released another chuckle at the adorable look on Regina’s face. She reached up and cupped the brunette’s cheek before kissing her again fully. “Look, why don’t we meet after work and talk about this. I really had an amazing time with you and I just think we need to discuss this, don’t you think?” Emma asked. “I need to get going, Ingrid is taking us all for a tour and then we are spending the day learning how everything works. Can we meet after, please?”

Regina looked at the blonde and wanted to agree to a meeting, but that wasn’t what came out. “Are you fucking Ingrid too?”

Emma looked immediately angry. “No! I’m not! She is just a perv, but even if I were, it has nothing to do with you.” then she turned and moved towards the door. Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde’s wrist, “Emma,” she pleaded. Emma turned and faced the beautiful brunette again. She was instantly sucked in by those gorgeous chocolate eyes. She was lying when she said that she didn’t want anything more, but she wasn’t about to fuck up her only chance to see this woman again. 

Regina spoke again. “Please, I’m sorry. Will you come to my house after work? I’ll make us something to eat and then we can discuss a few things.” 

Emma’s insides melted at the look in the woman’s eyes. It tore her apart and she was helpless, she couldn’t resist. So, she did the only thing her body allowed her to do. She stepped back to the older woman, reached around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace; kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, she gave the brunette a shy smile. “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Then she turned back to the door. Just before she opened it, she turned back and smiled at the beauty. “Oh, and Regina.” she said. When Regina looked up the blonde winked and  finished her thought. “Have a great day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	7. Steaks and Weaknesses

** Chapter 7  ** ** – ** ** ** ** Steaks and  ** ** Weaknesses **

The rest of the day goes by quickly, not that Regina really wanted it to. She is stressed out about how that conversation between her and Emma will go. She feels conflicted. She does have an immense attraction towards this woman, her body betraying her in the bathroom was evidence enough, but she also is at war with herself. She doesn’t want to be the type of person who breaks the rules at work just to satisfy her body’s cravings. “Really intense cravings made worse by Emma Swan and all her sexiness.” she murmurs to herself. So, she’ll just have to stick to her guns and make Emma understand that this cannot happen anymore.

At the last bell of the day, Regina hurries out of school and to her car. Normally she would stop and chat to a few colleagues about their day, but not today. She drives away as quickly as she can and, on her way, she stops off at the grocery store to pick up a few ingredients that she will need for dinner.

Walking into her house, the brunette takes of her shoes and enters the kitchen immediately. While unpacking her purchases, she commands her Alexa to start the music and is instantly calmed by the move jazz that fills the room. Music has always been an escape to her; able to transport her to wherever she needs to go to relax after a hectic day. 

She sways gently to the music as she starts with the preparations for dinner and she doesn’t stop dancing while she chops and then readies the  vegetables in the over the steaks to be grilled and all her worries have simply vanished. She loves cooking and it is not lost on her that she hasn’t had anyone to cook for in such a long time. “No, Regina!” she scolds herself for her thoughts and continues with her tasks. 

She becomes so lost after that, that she fails to hear her front door opening, nor that someone is standing at the entrance of her kitchen. 

[x]

Emma arrives at the brunette’s home and after knocking a couple of times, almost turns and leaves. However, she can hear the music coming from inside and decides to simply try the door. It opens and Emma slowly enters the house. “Regina?” she calls out but there is no answer. She follows the smooth rhythms and when she turns the corner into the kitchen, the sight leaves her paralyzed. Regina is gliding around the kitchen in her clothes from work and her bare feet. It is really rather breath-taking and the blonde simply stands there transfixed on the glorious beauty. 

“Damn,” she thinks to herself. “I would give anything to be able to see this  every day . If only she would give me a chance.”

Emma stands there for another five minutes before a plan pops into her head. She will just have to take matters into her own hands and make Regina change her mind. The brunette has still not seen her blonde companion and Emma takes this as her window to make a move. Without making a sound she moves towards Regina and effortlessly steps into the rhythm that the brunette is following, sweeping her up in to a graceful embrace and starts dancing with her. 

Regina’s shocked expression is absolutely adorable and Emma just smiles at her. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Emma says with a cocky grin on her face.

Regina is still much too shocked to actually pull away from the blonde, yeah that’s why, and melts her body into the other woman’s. “Well, Miss Swan, I didn’t know you could dance?” she finally manages to get out. Emma leans forward and closes the minute distance between them, but stops just millimeters away from the  luscious lips in front of her. “I can do many things extremely well Regina.”

Regina inhales sharply and closes her eyes at the statement, because  god ,  does she know all about the things can do so, so well. It is her own thoughts that bring her back to re al ity and what is curre nt ly happening. She clears her th ro at and  steps out of Emma’s embrace before speaking again.

“Well, I hope you are hungry because I believe dinner is just about ready.” 

Emma deflates on the spot. “Great job ruining the moment Swan” she says to herself.

[x]

They have dinner in awkward silence, the only sounds being Emma’s quiet moans of appreciation at the delicious food. Regina doesn’t say much or even look up at the blonde as the sounds she makes is having a ridiculous effect on the brunette and she is trying to stick to her plan.

When they are both finished with their dinner (well Emma is finished, Regina hadn’t eaten much) they both clear the table and head to the kitchen where, in complete synchrony, they do the dishes. together. While drying the last plate, Regina finally gathers the courage to speak.

“Miss Swan,” Regina starts, but before she can go any further, she is  interrupted .

“Emma.”

“Excuse me?” Regina says.

The blonde groans before replying. “I said, my name is Emma. You have been in some very open and compromising positions with me Regina. I mean I’ve had your pussy in my mouth only just this morning, so I think you should just stop with the Miss Swan crap and call me Emma.”

Regina can feel the blush as it spreads through her entire body and the mention of that morning and she can’t help but think back to the mind-blowing experience, but she stops herself when she can feel her panties dampening at the thought.

“Emma,” she starts again. “As great as that was, I really believe that we should not do this again. Had I known, when we met, that you would be starting at my place of work I would never have gone through with it. It is inappropriate for me to  continue this with you. I do hope you understand and that we will be able to handle this amicably.”

Emma realizes that Regina is quite hesitant when saying this, as if she is at war with herself more than with them. So, she decides to try her luck and see if she can get what she wants. When the woman has finished her statement, Emma takes a few steps towards the brunette and enters her personal space, effectively pinning the woman  between the cabinets and her body. She leans forward and presses her mouth to the brunette’s ear.

“Tell me Regina, did you like it when I fucked you?” she purrs.

Regina tries to push the blonde back, but she is fighting her own body and ultimately loses. She ends up just standing there motionless.

Emma doesn’t wait for a reply, “Tell me you didn’t like it when I ate you  out. Tell me you didn’t love it when I fucked you deep and hard with my tongue, that you didn’t cum so hard when I rammed you with that little toy of yours.”

Regina’s breathing is becoming shallower with each syllable that passes through those rosy pink lips and she can feel herself growing wetter by the second. She tries to tell the blonde that she should stop, that she should leave but all that escapes her mouth is a pathetic, pleading “Emma.”

Emma is pushing her body even closer to the gorgeous woman and feels her victory nearing. “Tell me Regina,” she says while moving her hands to the hem of the brunette’s skirt and stars pushing it up towards her hips. “If I were to reach in to those sexy little panties of yours and slips my hand in and feel your delicious little pussy, would I find you wet for me? Would I be able to slip my fingers into you with such  ease due to your body craving me again? Would you stop me if I fucked you right here and now?”

At that moment, Regina’s resolve breaks and she throws her arms around the blonde and crashes her lips onto those fucking pink lips. She breaks away quickly after though and looks at the blonde with dark-dilated pupils and simply says. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I will kill you.”

Emma doesn’t have to be told twice. She hoists the woman up onto the counter while simultaneously bunching her skirt up above her hips. In one swift motion she pulls her panties aside and enters the brunette without warning. She immediately starts a thundering pace with three fingers. Regian can’t hold in her load moans from the rough intrusion but her body is on fire, because this woman is fucking her as if the world is about to end. And she loves it. It doesn’t take long for Regina to race towards that edge of bliss and when Emma moves her thumb onto her clit and starts rubbing it along with her fingers inside, Regina  cums . Hard. Screaming her release and shaking uncontrollably in the arms of her sexual savior. It feels like her orgasm goes on forever and when she finally returns back to earth it is to the cockiest smile on the blonde’s face.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself Emma.” Regina says breathlessly.

Emma simply looks at the woman in her arms and can’t help but feel her heart and insides float away. She is in real trouble of falling for this one.

“Regina, I know we have to keep things professional at work, but I really enjoy doing this with you. We are both adults and I don’t see why we can’t just keep seeing each other in private. No one has to know. We can even work out a set time, maybe twice a week, to get together and blow off some steam. We don’t even need to talk or-”

Regina cuts off Emma’s rambling with a kiss and when the blonde just looks back at her the brunette smiles at her before speaking. 

“Okay.” she says. “I clearly have a weakness when it comes to you, and although I still think this is a terrible idea, I can’t resist you.” 

“Really?” Emma asks hopefully.

“Yes, although there has to be some rules. We can’t do anything at work. I won’t risk my job.”

“Okay, Regina I promise.” Emma says.

“We can arrange to get together on Wednesdays and maybe Fridays?” Regina asks before continuing “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No!” the blonde says quickly. “I am totally happy with that.”

Regina’s shoulders and her body relax instantly at Emma’s response and smiles at the woman before stepping closer to her again. 

“Now, the rest we can talk about later. Right now, I do believe I owe you two, really good orgasms Miss Swan.”

Emma chuckles at the woman as Regina takes her hand and leads her out of the kitchen and  towards the bedroom. “Just really good?” Emma asks coyly.

Once they enter the bedroom, Regina doesn’t waste any time in divesting herself of her clothing and pushing the blonde on to her bed. She rids her lover of the offending clothes and crawls  on top of her. She straddles silky pale skin and kisses the blonde with hungry abandon before answering her earlier question. 

“I owe you to mind-blowing, pussy squirting orgasms then.”

Just before Regina pounces and claims the blonde beneath her Emma releases a whimper of arousal and is then repeatedly (more than just twice) brought to orgasm until after hours of  cumming her brains out. She passes out, cradled by a pair of olive arms and lulled into a deep slumber by soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a fantastic week. Drop me a comment, please. I love hearing from you.


	8. Dreams are yummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have been swamped at work. I'll try and get you more i promise, although I fear that I have lost your interest in this story. I hope that you stick with me. Drop me a comment please, if you want me to continue or if you have a few suggestions.

** Chapter 8  ** ** – ** Dreams are yummy

_ Regina  _ _ was moaning loudly as her blonde lover pounded into her with their toy. It was amazing. Emma was drilling her so hard that Regina had to brace herself against the headboard of the bed; holding on for dear life and loving every second of it. “Oh God! Emma!  _ _ Soooooo _ _ good!” Emma smirked as she moved her one hand and snaked it between their bodies, finding Regina’s clit and drawing fast circles around it. “Do you like that baby?” Emma asked as she continued her thunderous hammering, bottoming out as Regina’s moans grew louder again. “Are you going to be a good girl Regina? Are you going to cum for me nice and hard?” Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head at the words and didn’t even have time to reply before she was arching halfway off the bed as a monstrous orgasm raced through her body and caused her to release a loud cry as waves of ecstasy coursed through her body.  _

Regina’s eyes few open, she was utterly confused for a minute before she realized she had a dream. She could still feel the burning in her lower abdomen from her dream-climax. As she started coming back to the waking world, she realized that the pull was not lessening and that her clit was being stimulated. She frowned at the state of her body and then when her brain woke fully, she released yet another moan of content as she gave in to the stimulation she was feeling. She looked down and was barely able to see the cocky glint in Emma’s eyes before she was thrown into her second peak. This time, as she gave in to her pleasure she let her vocal cords form a specific sound. “Fuck! Emma!” she let out, thrilled by her lover and her abilities to give her pleasure. 

Once she recovered and was able to peek open her eyes, she was granted with the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Emma was smiling up at her, her stunning green eyes were almost completely black with lust as she licked her lips clean from the brunette’s essence and she trailed delicate kisses up Regina’s body. When she reached her  lips she gave her a sweet, yet passionate kiss, before pulling back slightly and greeting her with a scratchy “Good morning beautiful.”

Regina’s heart skipped at the sight coupled with that delicious voice and she couldn’t help but feel the  pull of something deep inside of her. She quickly shut that thought away, before pulling the young blonde back to her and kissing her hungrily. She lost herself in the kiss, and was able to glide her hands down over the smooth strong skin of her younger love. Emma’s body was fantastic. She had muscles that seemed to be sculpted out of marble, but at the same time she still had that feminine softness that drove her crazy. She was so lost in the kiss and that’s why she  yelped when she felt the cold, hard press of something against her clit. She pulled back and stared at the blonde. “Emma?” she asked, “Is that?” 

Emma gave a very dirty grin as she rolled her hips forward, causing the tip of the toy to rub deliciously against Regina’s very sensitive clit. The brunette felt like her body had betrayed her at the small touch, immediately shooting back into full-blown arousal and she felt her hunger for the blonde return.

“I was determined to continue this, so I thought I would take a bit of initiative and packed my little friend for us.” She could see Regina was about to interrupt so she continued, “It’s a bit bigger than yours,” She winked, “so I had  get you nice a ready to take it.”

Regina was silently listening to her lover, while thinking about the dream that woke her up. She didn’t believe in things such as sings or whatever, but this was freakishly coincidental. She snapped herself back to reality and pulled Emma closer to herself, grabbing her delicious ass and thrusting her hips into the toy. What she failed to notice was that the toy was strapless and that the move caused the bulb inside Emma to rub against her g-spot, pulling an animalistic growl out of the blonde’s mouth. Emma didn’t wait a second before she positioned them and thrust the full length inside Regina.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard baby,  you're going to have a hard time walking right.”

[x]

After their morning fuck fest. They both got up to prepare for the day ahead. Emma dressed in her clothes form the night before, and then they both had a quick breakfast together before Emma had to leave for her house. They stood at the door and shared a few sweet kisses before the blonde left and Regina went to get ready for her day. They both had broad smiles as they went about their routines.

Once Regina arrived at work, her day was filled. She had a very busy day, but the fact that Emma was there, in her class, helped to keep her blissful mood last. They worked well together, keeping it professional, even though Regina had to snapped her attention back from the blondes very yummy behind, more than once in the day.

By the end of her last class, she was feeling the lack of sleep and when she got  home she was ready to collapse in to bed and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. However, when she walked up to her front door, she was surprised to see a gigantic bunch of flowers waiting for her. She couldn’t keep the butterflies at bay and the smile off her face when she picked up the package. Once she was inside and had set the flowers on the kitchen table, she reached for the card attached. 

_ Dearest Regina _

_ This is to say thank you for taking a chance on me.  _

_ I had an amazing night with you. I can’t wait to see you again. _

_ Emma. _

Her face basically split in two from the smile that spread itself across her face. She sighed at the reaction that his adorable blonde got out of her. Then she frowned when she realized something. She was not just feeling  the sexual attraction towards this woman, and that was problematic.

“Hell, Emma. I think you are going to cause a lot of trouble.”


	9. Life After Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! yeah! Uhm so time just got away from me there. I am so sorry for my absence. I had some terrible luck there for a while, including a broken computer. But I am back and I look froward to entertaining you lovely people again. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Happy 2020 to you all.

**Chapter 9 – Life After Realization**

_Her face basically split in two from the smile that spread itself across her face. She sighed at the reaction that his adorable blonde got out of her. Then she frowned when she realized something. She was not just feeling the sexual attraction towards this woman, and that was problematic._

_“Hell, Emma. I think you are going to cause a lot of trouble.”_

[x]

As soon as the words reached her ears, the realization kicked in, that yes, she had real feelings for the blonde; feelings that she promised that she would not have again this soon. But the problem with working to stay away from things that you want, is that they often punch through the walls that you have built in order to make themselves known. Then as fast as that came to her, the brunette pushed it back down, refusing to pay attention. She was going to continue enjoying her “fun” with Emma and that is all it would stay.

Regina resigned herself to her night alone and ate a simple meal standing at the counter in the kitchen. She was feeling sorry for herself and she knew that, but she could not really snap out of it. She drew herself a bath and as she sunk into the warm water, she felt all the stress drain from her body. She loved having a warm, relaxing bath with a glass of wine. It was her safe place, she could let the world disappear and hide away from all that troubled her. In this moment of utter peace, she forgot about Emma and her infuriatingly beautiful smile, her adorable dimples and the way she crinkles her brow in that adorable way when she thinks. She could forget about her delicious abs and strong biceps and the way she wraps those athletic thighs around her head when she…

Suddenly sitting upright, splashing water over the edge of the tub, Regina lets out a simple “Fuck” at the fact that once again she cannot escape Emma Swan.

After that the bath is ruined, and Regina quickly dries herself before dressing in her most comfy pjs. She rarely wears them, as they are fuzzy and probably the most unsexy thing she owns, but tonight is a night of being comfy and hiding away from anything that might cause her even more distress. Robed, in her passion-killers, Regina gets into bed and turns on the seldomly used television in her bedroom. _It feels like a proper self-pitying night,_ Regina says to herself and thus she opens her Netflix and looks for the most annoyingly sappy movie she can find. Once satisfied with her choice, she snuggles in and grabs her wine before dissolving into a big, sorry ball of drunkenly warm sorrows.

She is stirred from her slumber and realizes that she has fallen asleep before the movie had even finished. The buzzing that had awaken her is coming from her phone, so she sleepily reaches around her bed in search of the offending device.

“Elo” she answers, voice still groggy and rough from her slumber.

“Oh wow, you sound even sexier over the phone.”

Regina rolls her eyes at the cheesiness that is Emma Swan, but her gigantic smile is kind of a contradictory statement and once again she realizes that she is quiet literally not capable of sticking to her guns.

“Well, is there a reason you have so rudely interrupted my sleep Miss Swan?”

Regina can hear the quiet groan coming from the other side. “Yeah, uhm…” Emma stutters out. She knows that it is insane that Regina calling her ‘Miss Swan’ can have such a drastic effect on her, but her underwear is already ruined, and her brain is starting to shut down. Clearing her throat, she continues. “Yeah, I wanted to know how your day was?”

Regina smiles at the cute gesture. “You know how my day was Emma, you spent most of it with me.”

“Yeah I know, but I was bored and so I thought I could have a little chat with my favorite History teacher.” Emma blushes at her lame reply. _Go Swan can you be any lamer?_

“Emma, you know when decided to keep this casual,” Regina knows that she’s being hypocritical because she’s the one that has been moping around the house the whole night.

“Yeah, Yeah, relax cranky pants and look out the window.” Emma giggles through the line when she can hear the brunette’s confused little huff through the phone.

Grudgingly, Regina gets up and walks to the window, peering out into the yard, she sees nothing suspicious or shaped like a sexy blonde. “What am I looking for exactly Miss Swan?”

Emma sits on her roof, looking down towards the house that neighbors hers around the back and smiles at the gorgeous sight of Regina Mills is fuzzy pjs and tousled hair. She didn’t think that the brunette could look any more beautiful than in that moment, all natural and private. The sight takes her breath away and makes her heart jump wildly in her chest.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Regina” she whispers through the line. “Look up” she says.

Regina raises her eyes in confusion and is about to ask the silly woman what she is on about when she sees the shadowy figure on the roof of the house next door. She gasps in shock, “Please tell me that is you and not some pervert watching me.”

“Nah, It’s just me. I guess I should have told you after the other night, that I kind of live behind you right?” Emma’s little laugh is the cutest thing Regina has ever heard, and she scolds herself immediately for such thought.

“That would have been helpful Emma,” she says and then looks down at her fuzzies “I would not have let you seen me like this if I knew you would be sitting there. Although maybe I should have worn these that first night. I am sure your persistence would have wavered then.” Regina bites jokingly. She knows that she is entirely to blame for the whole situation, but Emma is just too confusing for her and her brain, heart and body is constantly fighting over the beauty.

Emma smiles as she looks at the woman of her dreams, she can hear the insecurity in her defensive tone and she secretly loves it. “I can honestly say that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself If I saw you in that. As is I am seriously contemplating whether I should just rush over right now. I can think of nothing better than fucking you in that soft little number.”

Regina groans at Emma’s words and must physically steady her breathing. She hates that Emma has such a strong physical effect on her, but what shocks her is that the statement had an even stronger effect on her heart. The fact that Emma desires her in the most hideous thing she owns makes her want the woman even more now.

“I don’t believe a single word of it Miss Swan, and that might just earn you a punishment when I see you again.” Regina tries to deflect the conversation to a more sexual nature but realizes that it is useless. She can’t deny that her feeling for Emma are stronger than she’d expected so she decides to cut the phone call short. “As for your boredom, I am unfortunately not the one to help you with that, as I am extremely busy. Have a good evening Emma.” She hangs up before the other woman can get in another word and closes the drapes before climbing back into bed.

What she doesn’t realize is that Emma Swan knows what happened, she knows Regina is scared and that she pushed too far; sending the brunette running back behind her walls. Staring down at the window she sighs to herself. “It’s okay Regina, I’ll be right here. Sleep tight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know i would love to hear your thoughts.


	10. A Series of Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback. It's good to be back and I have missed this so much. For this chapter I am going to say "SORRY" in advance but i promise that I won't keep the angst too long. enjoy. I know it sucks but I hope that the new post this soon will make you forgive by for my sucky move.

**Chapter 10 – A Series of Moments**

Regina’s fear that her life was going to be ruined once Emma entered it, was thus far unjustified. It was shockingly normal after that first week, well except for the mind-blowing sex she was having twice a week. The days went on as normal and no one seemed to care that Regina was a bit more smiley and walked with a more pep in her step every day. The Wednesday following their evening chat was a normal day. It was filled with classes and preparations for the upcoming class trip, not that it didn’t have its fair share of secret smiles and longing looks, but as they agreed it was kept (mostly) professional. They knew that they would get to see each other that evening and that made the torment worth the wait.

The evening was not that different front the previous time they shared dinner. However, this time their nerves were put away and they spent the entire meal chatting and getting to know each other. It was surprisingly intimate to see Regina’s walls come down a bit and that she was willingly letting Emma see little pieces of herself. They talked about growing up and Regina explained that she was lucky to have had a normal childhood and that both her parents were extremely accepting and even living down in Cape Town. She had an older sister who is still in the States, but who comes and visits every few months. She also revealed that she was cheated on and divulged a little about the previous relationship and how she felt. Emma told the sad story about how her parents died in a car accident while they were on holiday and that’s how she ended up in South Africa. She was nine and the shock of the accident had her wandering away from the crash. “I didn’t speak for over a year, and by that time, no one remembered or even believed me when I told them about my parents.” She explained how she struggled through the next two years of life before she finally was returned home to the states. “I was living with my aunt in Florida, but for some reason I just felt disconnected. I had this feeling that I was too far away from my mom and dad, you know? So, I convinced my aunt that I wanted to visit my “foster family” that I had in South Africa. She wasn’t really that bothered by me leaving for a visit with people she’d never met. So, I left for a holiday, and then once I was here, I called her and told her that I was safe, but that I wasn’t coming back and that I would promise to keep her informed if she would just let me be.” Regina was shocked by the information she was hearing and was struggling to comprehend the whole situation. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she remained quiet as Emma continued. “So, she got in touch with an old family friend and arranged for me to stay with them, and to be enrolled in school here, and that is how I met Granny and Ruby. They just took me in and let me handle my grief as I wanted to.” Emma was teary eyed after the story, and Regina couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and holding the woman in her arms. She didn’t know what a strong individual Emma was until now. She was this strikingly beautiful, strong, independent but also deeply emotional being who has lived through one of the most devastatingly traumatic experiences and yet she is such a beautiful soul. In that moment Regina realized that her doubts about her feelings were demolished once she held Emma in her arms. She couldn’t deny it anymore, she was falling for Emma Swan, fast and hard.

They stayed wrapped in each other for a while sharing sweet kisses and comforting caresses, before things turned more heated and Emma casually picked Regina up in her arms and carried her in the bedroom.

Emma desperately tugged at the brunette’s clothes, trying to get to the delicious skin underneath. She had been waiting since Monday to touch this goddess again and it was pathetic how much she needed to feel her again. She ripped off her shirt before shoving her onto the bed and removing her skirt. She wasted no time at all in divesting herself of the barriers that were keeping her from her goal. Once bare to each other, Emma took a second to simply look at the woman in front of her. She was struck once again by the raw, beauty that was Regina Mills. She had to take another second to compose her rapidly beating heart, before she dropped down to her knees and devoured the pussy that she had been craving for the past few days. She worked Regina over as if her life depended on it, she swirled and sucked and nipped Regina’s cunt and when she felt Regina’s thighs start to shake, she turned her attention to the stiff little clit and sucked. HARD.

Regina was overwhelmed with the immediate pleasure that raced through her body. Emma was relentless. She was pushing Regina to the edge at blinding speed and it really was shocking how well Emma knew Regina’s pussy in just a few days. The blonde knew exactly when and where to do what and it was rapidly bringing Regina to her release. The moment Emma sucked her pearl into her mouth, she was hurled cunt-first into a body-splitting orgasm that once it was over, Regina released that she had blacked out for a moment.

“Welcome back,” Emma said through a chuckle. It was in that moment that Regina vowed to get her revenge. This cocky little shit was way to confident and this ended now. With a loud growl, Regina shoved the blonde off and rolled them over. She then proceeded to (for lack of a better word) Fuck the blonde in half. All.Night.Long.

[x]

As the following week arrived, things seemed to be settling into an easy rhythm for the two lovers. Their days were going smoothly, and their nights together became more about spending time together than simply sex. They got to know each other better in three weeks than they allowed anyone in the pasts, and it was becoming more and more difficult for either of them to hide their feelings from the other. Regina stopped denying that Emma was just a toy to play with and that she was the single most amazing person to ever come into her life. Within this lay the problem, because they had an agreement to keep it fun, and Regina made sure that Emma only wanted that at the very beginning. So, seeking some help from a neutral third party, Regina phoned up an old friend and arranged to meet up for some help.

It was the Thursday of Emma’s third week of her teaching practice and Regina was free to meet up with her friend.

Emma had not been over the previous night and Regina because after their Monday night together, Regina needed help fast because their night was so passionately filled with soft touches and slow explorations that Regina could not describe it as anything other than ‘making love’ and that terrified her. She couldn’t lose her heart to someone who didn’t feel the same way as she did.

That’s why she cancelled on Emma last night, and that is why she was now sitting with her oldest (and gayest) friend, drinking her worries away and whining about the situation she was in.

Robin Locksley sat opposite his friend and listened to the drunken brunette go on and on about how impossible the situation was. He was secretly texting his husband under the table informing him that he would be out later than expected. Robin knew that his dear friend needed to vent her frustrations, but he also knew from the moment she entered the bar, that it was way too late to save his friend from heart-break. It was obvious that she was head-over-heels in love with whoever this girl was. And now listening to the whole story, he was shocked that she hadn’t realized that Miss Emma Swan, was nothing like the bitch in Regina’s past. So, he spent the next few hours convincing his friend of the fact but even his patience was running a bit thin at this point.

“Regina, darling. Emma Swan has been patient, kind and nothing but accommodating to you. She is clearly not just in this for sex. I doubt that she ever thought of you in that way. She wants all of you and I am not going to allow you to mope around any longer.” Robin finished his speech with a nod of finality.

Regina was barely able to get “But- “out before he cut her off once more.

“Now, I am going to take you home, you are going to sleep off the nasty hang-over you’ll have in the morning, and then you are going to woo your woman tomorrow night and tell her how you feel. Are we clear?”

Regina didn’t want to argue anymore, so she simply nodded and gave Robin a grateful smile.

They paid the bill and shared a pleasant ride back to Regina’s house. Parking in front of the brunette’s home, Robin leaned over and gave his friend a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and reminded her of what she needed to do. Regina stepped out of the car and waved good-bye to her friend before turning to her house and walking up the pathway.

“So, is that why you cancelled on me last night?” a voice came out of nowhere. Spinning around Regina came face to face with a clearly devastated Emma and wasted no time in moving towards her to quell any idea she had. However, the blonde didn’t allow her to get close enough before she spoke again. “I thought you wanted to keep things casual, because you didn’t want a relationship. Now, I realize that you just didn’t want to date me. Clearly the “dating” thing is not a problem to you, it must just be the “me” part that you didn’t want huh?” She turned and walked away, leaving a drunk and completely confused Regina starring after her, without an idea of what to do. By the time Regina found her voice and shouted a hasty “Emma! No!” it was too late, and the blonde was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. What did you think though? I know it might seem drastic, but if you take into consideration of all aspects of our characters...I don't know give me your opinions please. LOVE YA


	11. Field Trip of Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. I'll be updating once a week again from now on. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. Thank you for all the support. :)

**Chapter 11 – Field Trip of Tension**

Waking up the next morning was one of the scariest but also painful things that Regina had ever done. It was like she was living in some twilight zone. She could not believe that she had watched Emma walk away and she just stood there; she didn’t fight to get her back. She knew that it would have been foolish to do so, she was drunk and wasn’t thinking clearly so she did the responsible thing; she went to sleep it off.

Now in the light of day, she was scared for two reasons. First, she was scared that should had lost Emma. She just found her and now she could lose her forever. Secondly, she was going to have to face her today, because they were going to stuck together on the field trip. “Fuck, can my life suck anymore?” She went through her morning routine while simultaneously trying to figure out a way to win Emma back. “I’ll just send her a huge bouquet of flowers,” she said to herself before immediately shaking her head. “Are you daft Regina?! How do you even think that flowers are good enough!” She knew that shouting at herself in the car, would make her look like a mad woman, but that was how she was feeling currently. She continued her ranting all the way to the school and when she stepped out of her car and arrived at the bus, she wasn’t any closer to figuring out what she was going to do. She knew she needed to talk to the woman, but she didn’t know if she would get the chance. Taking her phone out, she dialed the blonde, waited and unsurprisingly it went to voicemail. _Hi! This is Emma. If I’m not answering, don’t take it personal. I suck at phones. Leave a message for me please._

Regina listened to the message and felt the tears well-up in her eyes at the sound of her lover’s voice. She missed her already. Before it was too late, she cleared her throat and started talking. “Emma, H-Hi. Listen I know you don’t want to hear from me, but I really think we need to speak. This is a big misunderstanding and there is nothing going- “PEEP. The sound of the machine cutting her off made her heart sink in her shoes. Just as she was about to dial the number again, she heard the yellow bug coming around the corner and skid to a halt in the parking spot closest to them. Emma emerged from the car and when she looked up Regina could clearly see that she had been crying. She hated the fact that it was because of her, even if it was a misunderstanding. _God, Emma. Please give me a chance to explain._ She thought.

The morning’s preparations were tense; filled with longing glances from Regina and short curt answers from Emma. The bus ride wasn’t any better. Once they arrived, they were split into two groups. Regina and Tina each took one group and because Regina’s was larger, they decided that Emma would accompany her as well. Regina felt hopeful. At least Emma would be stuck with her the whole day.

Her hope was short lived as the tour started at the Apartheid Museum. Emma was always purposely keeping the students between them. Every time Regina would make her way closer, Emma would duck and disappear. It was so frustrating. By the time they moved on to the Baragwanath Hospital for the second part, it was almost three ours in and Regina had yet to say a word to the blonde. She spent that part of the tour trying to get it together. When the finally stopped for lunch in the heart of Soweto, she had finally had enough. Emma ducked away and into a bathroom and Regina followed. She reached the door just before it was closed and pushed her way in. The poor blonde’s eyes were big and her body at the ready to fight the intruder. It was so adorable Regina almost started giggling. Instead she held up her hands in an apology and waited for the blonde to say something.

Emma was looking at her with a fierce anger in her eyes that Regina had never seen. Taking a second to think about Emma’s past, she knew that this was a dick move, but she had no other choice. She straightened her spine and took a deep breath before looking Emma dead in the eye. “I know that you are angry, but I need- “she was cut off with a curt “NO!” from the blonde. She tried again. “Emma, please just list- “again she was dismissed but Emma shouting “NO! I don’t care what you have to say!” She realized that she was not going to get this out, so she made her next idiotic move. She slammed the blonde into the wall and kissed her with all the passion she could, trying to convey to her that she needed to give her a chance. She pulled back the tiniest bit and tried again. “I don’t want anyone else.” She whispered. “I was not out on a date.” She tried to keep her sentences as short as possible and to the point. Hoping that it might work in her favor. It seemed to be working better than the first time, so she continued. “I want you. ONLY. YOU.” She leaned in closer, her lips could already feel the heat from the blonde’s mouth, and she whispered again. “Please Emma. Give me a chance to explain.” The she gave her the softest, sweetest ghost of a kiss before pulling away, turning around and leaving the bathroom; hoping that giving the blonde the space now, would lead her back to her.

[x]

Once Regina returned from the bathroom, she checked in on all her students. They were all having a lunch at a local restaurant and enjoying the atmosphere with the music and authentic food being served. The live band was a bug hit and after they finished their meals some of the students started dancing in a little area in the front. They spotted their teacher strolling around and pulled her into the group. Regina loved to dance and although she wasn’t that good at dancing to this type of music she joined in, not afraid to make a fool of herself in front of her kids. She was laughing and shaking her hips to the beat and didn’t notice a certain blonde emerge from the bathroom.

Emma stood enchanted by the vision before her. _ God this woman was beautiful_. She knew that she shouldn’t be thinking these things. She was pissed at her and the ache in her chest was still there, but the sight of this regal woman, letting go and having fun was the most beautiful she’d seen her yet. At that very moment the brunette in question looked up and locked her gaze with the emerald ones across the space. It was coupled with a magnetic pull that she could not resist, and she moved closer in a trance until she was standing in front of the woman. She started moving along with the beat and soon they were dancing in complete synchrony with each other, although they weren’t touching, it was a surreal moment where they both felt the passion bubbling between them. After a few minutes, Emma snapped back to reality and with a quick gesture she signaled that the brunette must follow her outside.

Finding her way outside, Regina spots Emma standing under a tree. She looks so nervous that Regina can’t help the sinking feeling in her gut. This doesn’t seem like a good thing. She makes her way towards Emma but pauses just before she gets too close to the woman who has stolen her heart. Emma is gorgeous, with her beautiful golden locks hanging loosely around her shoulders. It takes Regina a moment to gather her thoughts enough to remember that they were supposed to be talking about everything. “So, you wanted to speak to me?” Regina asks as she makes eye contact with Emma. Emma nods her agreement so subtly that Regina almost misses it. The blonde then squares her shoulders and clears her throat.

“I am sorry for overreacting last night. I guess my feelings just got in the way and it caused all this mess to happen. That’s why I think it is better if we just call off our arrangement.” Emma says, before taking a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves, or to gather the strength to continue. Regina’s heart is breaking where she stands, unable to stop the tears that are forming in her eyes but before she can say a word Emma continues. “I have been lying to you Regina. I never wanted our relationship to be purely sexual. I’ve wanted more from the very beginning and I thought that it would be better to have a small part of you than to have nothing at all. The problem is that I can’t deal with you not loving me back. Because I do. I have been falling in love with you from the moment you walked into that restaurant and every second I spent with you only served to prove me right. I love you Regina and that’s why I can’t see you anymore. It just hurt too much not to be able to be with you fully. I’m sorry.” As the blonde finishes her speech, she doesn’t wait for a reply before she turns around and walks away.

Regina is left staring after the woman in utter shock. _‘Emma love’s me´_ she thinks to herself. All the negative emotions vanish in that instance and a beautiful smile takes over her face. “God Emma, you’re such an idiot sometimes.” She turns around wildly, searching for their tour guide. When she spots him, she runs over to him excitedly. “Sibu! Sibu! I need to ask you a gigantic favor!”

The poor man is bewildered by the frantic woman running towards him. When she finally gets the words out, he relaxes and gives her a friendly smile in return. “Miss Mills, I am a man who can do many things. What is it that you need me help with?”

Regina smiles back at him. “I need to show the woman of my dreams that I love her.”


	12. Woo her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. so I'm sorry that it is so short. i really wanted it to stand alone. I promise, Next Weeks chapter will be much longer, and very... Keep reading. I love you all

**Chapter 12 – Woo her.**

The last leg of the tour was moving steadily along, but Emma’s mind wasn’t in it. She kept thinking back to the look on Regina’s face and how devastated she looked. She really hated that she did the right thing. Maybe she could tell her that it was a joke? Maybe that way she could still have Regina in some way. No, that was stupid. With that thought she brings herself back to the present, desperate to concentrate on the activity that she is supposed to be on. Just then she becomes aware of the sound of gravel crunching under feet. She turns to the sight of Sibu running up to them, looking flustered and bewildered. “Miss! Miss! Come quickly!” Sibu rushes out in between catching his breath. Emma immediately goes into a panic. “What’s happened?” she asked the frantic man.

Sibu only gets out “Miss Mills” before Emma starts running, giving a haste, “Show me!” over her shoulder. The two of them set off at a lighting pace.

Sibu leads Emma down a few alleys and for a moment Emma wonders what Regina was doing coming in the deep into the township, before they break out into a clearing filled with sunflowers. She stops mid-stride because there in the middle of the whole area is Regina mills, standing to the the left of her is the band from the restaurant playing a gentle tune as the beautiful brunette stands nervously twirling her thumbs. Emma is really confused now, she was ready to run and rescue a damsel and here is said woman standing and looking at her (well she does look like she might have a panic attack soon) and giving her a shy little smile.

Emma approaches the woman carefully. “Regina? Care to explain what the hell is going on here?”

Regina takes a deep breath and reaches out her hand towards the blonde. Once Emma is standing in front of her, she takes a deep breath.

“Emma, I am sorry for being such an utter coward. I am sorry for causing you so much pain in starting this ridiculous arrangement. I am sorry for not seeing that I was a complete idiot.” At these words Emma’s confusion grows even more, but she can’t get anything out because Regina is not stopping. “You see, I’ve been lying to you as well as myself since the moment we met. The moment I saw you in that restaurant, I knew. I knew that I could fall for you, and that was before I even spoke to you. You see Emma, my sweet darling. I was right that first night because I have fallen for you head over heals and every day I just fall harder. I have tried to fight it but you are just too powerful and I can’t fight it any more. I love you Emma Swan. I love you so much, and I would love nothing more than for your to be my girlfriend.” At the end of the rambled speech, Regina takes a shuddering breath and hopes for the best.

Emma stands stock still, mouth open and it seems that she herself is not breathing. Regina reaches out and gently cups her cheek to get her attention. “Emma? Darling?” she urges the woman to snap out of her moment. Emma shakes herself and looks into those beautiful chocolate eyes and realizes that she was supposed to say something. Regina knows that she needs to clarify again, because her lover is clearly in shock. So she rubs her thumb against the soft cheeks and asks again, “Emma? Will you please be my girlfriend?”

Emma gives her the most beautiful smile she has ever seen before nodding her head franticly. “Is that a yes?” Regina asks again. Emma lurches forward, grabs the brunette around her waist and kisses her with all her might. When she finally pulls back, she looks at the woman, “It took you long enough,” and kisses her again.

That night, after dropping off the students and making their way back to Regina’s house, they spend the whole night screwing like animals and making sure that the other person realizes how happy they are in the moment. When they finally fall asleep, sated and exhausted from the hours of passionate acrobatics, they fall asleep in each other’s arms. It is not that much different from what they’ve done before, but this time they know that they have each other completely.


	13. Weekend Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH My Gosh. What happened to this year. 2020 has been. yeah. I felt like I haven't been able to take a moment for myself this year. Between COVID and adapting to Online and Hybrid teaching I have been swamped. I am so sorry for being gone for so long. 
> 
> This is the new chapter sorry it is so short, and I don't know if it is any good, I haven't been writing in a while.

**Chapter 13 – Weekend bliss**

Saturday morning, Emma stirs and tries to break through the haze of heavy sleep. She blinks her eyes and stretches her limbs to get the blood flowing. It’s when she tries to roll over, but the body on top of her stops her, that she remembers the day before. What started out as one of the worst days of her life, changed into the most beautiful. She turns her head slightly to peer at the gorgeous women next to her, repeating the word “girlfriend” over and over in her head. She can’t believe this is real, that she has this woman with her, and they have finally stepped passed the ridiculousness of the “arrangement”.

She reaches out and tucks a wayward strand of chocolate locks behind her lover’s ear. The brunette scrunches up her nose in the most adorable way, which causes Emma to smile even wider. “_God you’re breathtaking” _she thinks to herself. Her hand trails down from Regina’s ear to her cheek and down to her waist. She doesn’t want to disturb the peaceful beauty, but her body has a mind of its own. She can feel the ache between her legs, form the strap on the previous night, but the throbbing of her clit is prevailing and even if her mind wants her to be good, her libido is just raging war and she is helpless.

She slowly rolls her hot-bodied woman over and eases her body on top of her. She lazily kisses Regina’s neck, collarbone and trails more passionate, open-mouthed kisses down her body, passed her chest and straight to her little prize. She places a delicate kiss right on the top of Regina’s mound before she licks a trail straight down to her entrance and right back up to her clit; savoring the familiar taste that she just loves so much. Once she starts flicking and sucking on the little pearl, she hears a groggy moan coming for her partner. _Yes_, she thinks. She loves waking Regina up like this, they’ve done this many times, but once again she is struck by how different she feels. She doesn’t have to hide her feelings anymore. She doubles her efforts and hungrily sucks and licks at all the places she knows will drive Regina crazy. She is so caught up in the taste and smell of the woman, that she fails to realize that Regina has woken up and is panting and crying out already. She snaps back to the world when a groan of pleasure reaches her ears. She knows this one all too well. She knows Regina makes that sound only when she is really close and is trying to fight the inevitable.

“OH GOD! Emma Yes!” Regina screams as Emma focusses all her efforts on Regina’s clit. It takes only a few more seconds before Regina’s whole-body shakes and her scream of pleasure sounds through the room. “FUUUUUUUUUUCCK!!” when she finally crashes back to the bed, panting and sweating it is to a smug looking blonde crawling up to kiss her passionately. She tastes herself on the woman’s tongue and hums her agreement before deepening the kiss. Pulling away, Regina cups Emma’s cheek and whispers ow so gently, “Good morning my love”.

The smile on Emma’s face feels like it is splitting her face. “Good morning girlfriend” she says happily.

[x]

After their morning explorations in bed, and the shower, Regina finds herself thinking back on everything that happened since the previous day as well, and she just can’t keep the smile off her face at the memory of their night, and morning, together. She flips the last pancakes and bacon before plating them and putting them on the kitchen counter. Emma is filling their coffee cups and turns just as the final plate is placed down. She smiles as she approaches the table and places the mugs down, before pulling Regina into a sweet kiss that lingers for just a couple of moments before they settle down to eat. They end up sharing bites between them as Emma feeds Regina directly from her plate. All through the day they constantly touch and kiss each other in any way they can. It’s sweet and caring and just cavity inducing, but they can’t seem to stop, not wanting to be away from each other.

They spend the whole weekend cuddling and enjoying each other in every room of the house. Many I love you are shared, and time seems to stand still for them.

By Sunday evening they are lying on the couch, watching Orphan Black and talking about the upcoming week. It will be Emma’s final week of her Practical and the idea is filled with bittersweet. “I’m going to miss seeing you every day,” Regina says while playing with Emma’s hair. Emma turns onto her back, head resting in Regina’s lap. “Yeah, it sucks. I have gotten so used to this, that I might go into withdrawal,” Emma says.

Regina looks down at the beauty in her lap, and softly and sweet says: “I know things started out shaky?” she breathes calmly “but I won’t change anything for the world. We now don’t have to hide anything anymore; we can just be together.” This statement immediately brings a glowing smile to both their faces. “We made it” Emma says happily before rising up and kissing Regina deeply. When they pull apart, Emma looks a little pensive. “What’s wrong my love?” Emma takes a shuddering breath and the almost whispers, “We’ll have to tell Granny.”

Regina knew this was something that they would have to do, and she was thinking on this the whole day. “I think we should tell her next weekend, that way we can do it together and hope for the best.”

They talk for a little while longer, and then retire to the bedroom, where they softly make love before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? Are you still with me?


End file.
